


A Warm Throne

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: George may never let Aaron leave his lap. Not after this.When Aaron arrived in his office asking for a distraction, George knew the man expected they'd cuddle, make out a little, and talk for a while. The same stuff they've done a thousand times before, but this time George had a plan. A sexy plan that he'd been cooking up for quite some time. A long term plan to help him get the rest of his work done while also distracting Aaron. It's sweet, hot torture for both of them, but George is determined to make Aaron beg first.





	A Warm Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just a smutty fic that I wrote. The idea grabbed my mind and refused to let me write anything else until I was finished. Thank you to my wonderful beta, [Abagel, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel) who as always helped me proofread the story and made sure that this was as hot as I wanted it to be. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Geroge grabbed another case report from the tall stack in the corner of his desk and started scanning the words, looking for the key information he needed to help him build his case. He could have easily given the case to Hamilton, Lafayette or even Jefferson, but there was something about it that had piqued Geroge’s interest. He wouldn’t call it a challenge persay. He knew he could easily win, but he was still curious about how the other side would try to argue against him. He flipped a page and leaned back in his large office chair, shifting his hips to stay comfortable. A soft moan echoed through his office. George tsked in disappointment.

“Don’t make me gag you,” he warned the man in his lap. 

Aaron shuddered at the threat, letting out a soft whimper. Goerge allowed it. It was so soft and pitiful that he felt it didn’t call for any punishment. Aaron was clearly trying very hard to follow his orders. Something George loved about him. George kept his attention on the report as he ran his free hand gently down Aaron’s body. If anyone were to walk in, they would just see a sweet, tender moment between two longtime boyfriends. Aaron sitting on George’s lap as they both worked, a normal occurrence at any other time of the day. No one would notice anything was amiss thanks to George’s large wooden desk that hide everything below their stomachs. 

Nearly an hour ago, Aaron had walked into George’s office and pulled him in for a deep kiss, complaining that he was too stressed to focus and he needed George’s help. The poor boy had made the mistake of not being more specific. George offered to help give him something else to focus on and Aaron had taken the bait. A few moments later, George unzipped his pants, stretched Aaron open and sank his cock deep inside his young boyfriend. Then he sat down and got back to work. Aaron had whined and complained for the first ten minutes, trying to get George to fuck him instead, but George refused to give in. Eventually, he’d grown tired of Aaron’s complaining and warned him to either be quiet or be gagged. Aaron didn’t like gags so he’d taken to biting his lip or covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. 

After another ten minutes or so Aaron tried to move by himself, tried to fuck back on George’s cock; however, he hadn’t gotten very far before George grabbed his hips and told him to stay still or else George would pull out completely and spank Aaron instead before sending him out. Aaron had given up after that threat and settled down as he sat on Goerge’s cock. The tight heat around his cock was distracting at times, but George was proud of his self-control and refused to give in just yet. He had plans, big plans and he didn’t want to ruin them. 

Goerge couldn’t help but tease Aaron every so often just to really make things tough. He let his hand trail all the way down between Aaron’s cheeks, rubbing around the younger man’s stretched hole until Aaron started to shake with need and want. Just before Aaron was forced to break his silence, George moved his hand away. He left it to rest on Aaron’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles until he needed to flip to the next page. This time, his hand snake around to Aaron’s chest, rubbing at his nipples through his dress shirt. Aaron tried to shift away as George took advantage of his sensitivity, but he couldn’t escape George’s clever fingers. 

George kept at it until he needed to flip the page on his report again. He continued with the teasing, messing with a different part of Aaron's body between each page flip. Aaron did such a good job staying quiet and keeping his hips still that when George finally finished with the report and set it in his "finished" pile he knew he had to give his lovely boyfriend a reward. He leaned forward and started kissing up and down Aaron's neck, enjoying the way Aaron melted between each kiss. 

"Such a good boy," George whispered in his ear. "You look so pretty sitting on my cock. And you feel so nice." He lightly bit at Aaron's earlobe, loving the soft groan that Aaron tried to keep inside. George rolled his hips up, pressing his cock deeper. Aaron failed to keep quiet this time, a pleading groan escaping. 

"You don't have to keep quiet right now," George offered as he tightly grabbed onto Aaron's hips. "I want to hear all your cute little noises." With that, he lifted Aaron up off his cock until only the head remaining then pulled him back down as he thrust his hips up. Aaron let out the most beautiful moan, his head falling back and his body shuddered. 

"George," he whimpered. "George, please." 

"I've got you," George promised, repeating the movement. He dragged Aaron up slowly, enjoying the way his cock slide out of the tight heat before it slammed back in. Aaron's hands covered his own as his let out another loud noise. 

"Unbutton your shirt," George ordered as he pulled Aaron up again. Aaron rushed to obey, his fingers fumbling as George brought him down faster. When the younger man finally got his shirt unbuttoned George ordered him to play with his own nipples. He could tell right away that Aaron was being too gentle, trying to spare himself. 

"Harder," George demanded. "I want them to be hard little peaks or I'll get out the clamps." 

"Georgeeee," Aaron dragged out his name as he pulled hard on his nipples. His body tightened around George's cock at the pleasure. George lifted Aaron faster and brought him down harder. 

"More." 

Aaron twisted his nipples the way he loved, forcing a hard gasp from his lips as George set his new brutal pace. George bit Aaron's shoulder to hide his own groans of pleasure. Aaron was so tight. So warm. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, he still loved sinking into his boy just as much as the first time. He'd never met another person like Aaron. A person who fits into his life so well. Like a missing puzzle piece. And their sexual desires aligned so well. Aaron knew when to push and pull. Knew when to roll over on his stomach and give himself to George. It was perfect. It was bliss. God, George wanted to fuck Aaron until the boy was screaming to the heavens, but he forced himself to remember his plan. It was a very good plan. A plan that they'd both enjoy, even though Aaron would protest. He kept up his movements, fucking Aaron hard and rough as his boy pulled and toyed with his nipples. Usually, Aaron would protest about George being so quiet, but this time the boy was too lost in his own pleasure to care. George loved all the little moans and gasps that left Aaron's mouth. He had his favorite sounds, the little meows Aaron made when he first pushed inside, or the tiny whimpers he made after he came when George was still fucking his loose body, but each noise was still precious to him. When he felt Aaron's body start to tighten just right, when he knew Aaron was right on the edge of his orgasm, he pulled Aaron down firmly on his cock and stopped. Aaron let out the loudest cry of all in protest. It almost sounded like a sob. George removed his hands from Aaron's hips and grabbed the boy's hands instead, pulling them away from his chest. 

"Nooo," Aaron cried out, trying to move his hips a few times before he went still again. His legs shook with want. He let out a series of whimpers before going quiet, clearly remembering George's previous orders. 

"That's a good boy," he praised, letting go of Aaron’s hands in order to pet his head until Aaron calmed down. 

"How many reports have I read so far?" George asked, kissing Aaron's neck. He paid special attention to the marks he'd already left. 

"Three?" Aaron softly answer. 

"That's right. And how many more do I still need to read?" 

"Six? I think." 

"Right again. I have a deal for you," George offered. 

"A deal?" Aaron echoed, the curiosity clear in his voice. 

"I'll read three more reports and then I'll fuck you again just like I did, but I'll stop before either of us come. Then I'll read the last three. After I read the last three, if you've been good enough, I'll let you come. Deal?" 

Aaron went quiet, clearly thinking it over. George gave him all the time he needed, waiting patiently just in case he heard Aaron's safe word instead. He wouldn't be upset if Aaron tapped out. While they talked about something like this before in passing, this was the first time he was asking Aaron to do something like this for real. He understood that Aaron might be a little unsure. 

"Can I have a kiss first?" Aaron whispered. "And a kiss between each report?" George's heart melted at the soft request. God he loved Aaron so much. 

"Of course, baby," he easily agreed, reaching up to turn Aaron's head just right so he could give the man a soft kiss. "Any questions?" 

"What if I come on accident in the second round?" 

"That'd on me, not you," George assured him. "All you have to do is hold on for the ride. Whatever happens, happens. You don't need to try and hold it or anything like that. But don't touch your cock. That'd be cheating." Aaron was quiet for a brief moment before he nodded his head. 

"Okay. Okay, then yeah. Yeah. Let's do this." 

"That's my good boy. So fucking good for me." 

"Another kiss, please?" Aaron asked. He didn't beg or plead. Just simply requested and George couldn't deny him when he asked so perfectly. He turned Aaron's head again and kissed him longer this time, then he reached out to grab the next report. 

He both heard and felt Aaron take a deep breathe and settle down for the wait. Like before, George let his free hand roam around Aaron's body, though he made sure to keep his touches soft in the beginning. Aaron was still wound up and he didn't want his plan to go haywire on accident. He stayed away from Aaron's cock completely, as well as his nipples until he was halfway done with the second report. He kissed Aaron long and sweet between each report, loving the way Aaron looked at him with such adoration in his eyes. He hoped Aaron could see the same in his own. Aaron did a good job staying still and covered his mouth for most of the second and third report. George could tell when a noise would have escaped if the hand hadn't been there by the way Aaron's body shook. When George finished the third report, his boy had done a spectacular job. George set the six report in the done pile and turned Aaron's head for another kiss as he returned his hands to Aaron's hips. 

"You don't have to be quiet or still doing this," George said as he pulled his lips away. He wanted that to be perfectly clear. He quickly reached into one of the side drawers and pulled out the lube he used earlier. He should add some more, just to be sure. 

"Just don't touch my cock?" Aaron asked. 

"Not unless I tell you to." 

"Can I have another kiss?" 

"What do you say?" 

"Please?" 

George granted his request enough with a rougher kiss, biting at Aaron's bottom lip as he lifted the boy up off his cock. He smeared some extra lube around his cock and Aaron’s hole before dragging him back down. Aaron gasped against his mouth, his face going slack with pleasure. 

"George," he begged, swallowing thickly. "Please. Please, I need-" 

"I know what you need," George assured him. "But remember you're not cumming yet. You sure you want me to go hard right away?" Aaron nodded, adding a loud groan for extra effect. "Alright. You asked for it, baby." 

He skipped the slow build up like before and went straight to pulling Aaron up fast and slamming up roughly. Aaron moved his hips in time with George's thrust, bouncing perfectly on his cock. After a few more thrusts, George ordered Aaron to play with his nipples again for the added sensation. Aaron didn't even try to half-ass it at the start. He dove straight into pulling and twisting his nipples as he begged George to fuck him harder. George couldn't help but push Aaron forward slightly. It gave him the perfect visual to watch as his cock disappeared inside Aaron's tight ass. It was quite a sight to behold. It was harder this time to not ruin his plans. To not just fuck Aaron until they both reached their peaks, but thankfully, George was able to pull himself in just in time. Again Aaron let out a heartbroken cry of disappointment as George dropped and forced him to stay still on his cock. 

“Please. George, please. Please, I can’t-” Aaron begged, his voice cracking as his body shivered with the need. He was like a taut string, ready to snap at the slightest pull. 

“You can’t?” Goerge challenged. 

“I don’t want,” Aaron corrected. “I want you to fuck me. Please. We’re so close. So fucking-” 

“Just three more reports,” he promised, running his hands up and down Aaron’s sides softly to ease his tense body. “Three more.” 

“But-” 

“You can do this, baby. I know you can.” 

“Two reports,” Aaron tried to bargain. George kissed his head. 

“Three.” 

“George-” 

“Three was the deal. You agreed to it, sweetie.” 

Aaron raised his hands up and covered his face as a broken little cry suddenly escape from his throat. George froze for a moment before quickly reaching up to turn Aaron’s face towards his. His poor boy’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. He looked a mess. A beautiful mess, but George couldn’t fully appreciate it yet. Not until he knew if Aaron was okay or not. 

“You need to talk to me, baby. You need to tell me if it’s too much. Use your words, or I’ll call it off myself right now.” There were limits, and Goerge refused to push them too far. He wouldn’t make another move until he knew for sure that Aaron wanted him to. And he was ready to call the whole thing off if Aaron asked. 

“No no! It’s not too much! It’s not,” Aaron quickly insisted. “It’s perfect. It’s fucking perfect and I love it. Fuck I love it so much. And I love you. I just-I want it so badly. I feel like I’m going crazy. And it feels so good. And I feel so dirty. It’s...It’s amazing.” Goerge’s worries slowly eased as Aaron talked. He kissed Aaron’s forehead, taking a deep breath as they stared at each other. He gave Aaron’s lips a quick peck as another idea popped into his head. 

“I’ll make you an additionally deal,” he offered. “You know that one kink that you’re too embarrassed about still?” Aaron’s eyes widened and he turned away to hide his embarrassment. The kink was still relatively new, and they’d only done it twice so far. George had been trying to encourage Aaron to do it more often, but he knew his boy could be so shy about things sometimes. Finally, Aaron gave a single nod to show he understood the kink George was referring to. 

“If at any time during the three reports, if you call for that then I’ll fuck you right then and there. If not, then you have to wait until I’m done with all of them. How does that sound?” 

“Do I still get kisses between each of the reports?” Aaron wondered. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you remember the other thing we talked about? Can we add that in too?” 

It took George a moment to remember what Aaron was referring too. Then a smug smirk appeared on his face. He kissed Aaron deeply, needing to taste his boy that very moment. 

“Such a dirty boy,” George declared. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“You’re taking the new deal?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m taking it. I’m not sure I’ll need it, but it’s nice to have it just in case,” Aaron confessed. 

“And you can still use your words if you need to.” 

“I know, I know.” 

George pinched his leg as a warning, making Aaron wiggle for a moment until he remembered the other rules and went still. George gave him another kiss on his cheek before grabbing the next report. He didn’t bother going slow this time. He went straight for Aaron’s nipples with his free hand, pulling and twisting one of them, then switching for the other after flipping a page. Aaron was already wound up so tight, George was hopeful he’d be able to make Aaron use the second deal. He just had to play his cards right. After the fourth page, he left Aaron’s nipples alone and instead slide his hand down to rest on Aaron’s stomach. He rubbed his thumb against Aaron’s skin, his fingers tapping steady against his stomach. Every so often, he would let his hand slide just a little lower. He let his fingertips brush a tiny bit against the side of Aaron’s cock before retreating. He only kept that up for a page before he moved his hand down by Aaron’s stretched hole again. 

He rubbed at the skin, then pushed his finger up as if he was going to let one of them slide in alongside his cock. Aaron failed to keep quiet twice, a sharp gasp then a low moan making their way passed his hand. George smirked to himself, barely paying any attention to the report now as he tried to push all the right buttons. He cheated, a little bit, by rolling his hips up as he pretending to shift to a new position. Aaron leaned forward towards the desk, his body shaking even more than before. Goerge finished the first report and set it aside before pulling Aaron backwards for his kiss. One of his hands found its way to Aaron’s hips and pushed him firmly down on George’s cock. George rolled his hips, grinding his cock upwards as his other hand rested on Aaron’s upper thigh just out of range of his needy cock. 

Aaron pulled away from the kiss first with a whimper, giving George a pitiful look. Goerge kissed his nose then reached for the next report. Aaron shifted on Goerge’s cock. It wasn’t really a lift or anything that George would count as a move that would require punishment. It was more like a desperate attempt by Aaron to lessen the ache inside him. The poor boy was so close to breaking. He just needed a bigger push. 

“Did you hear that?” George whispered with fake concern. “I think someone just tried to come in.” Aaron’s eyes snapped to the office door across from George’s desk as his shoulders went tense.

“Maybe I should tell them to come in,” he suggested. “Then they can watch you ride my cock like the good little slut you are. Maybe I should invite them to join in. I can fuck your ass while you suck them off, let them cum down your throat.” Aaron moaned at the idea. They both knew the door was locked, but that didn’t matter. The idea of someone walking in and seeing Aaron like this turned him on despite the fact that George would never actually let that happen. 

“They’d probably leave the door open on accident from their shock. Then all the noise you make from taking my cock will bring even more people in to investigate. How many cocks do you think you can take?” he wondered, biting Aaron’s neck as he pretended to read the report. 

“I should really stretch you more,” George declared, reaching down to pushed his fingers firmly against Aaron’s hole as he placed his mouth right next to Aaron’s ear. “Then you’d be ready to take two cocks. We both know how much you love being stuffed.” Aaron whimpered and shivered at the idea. 

“I can’t decide if I want them to cover you in their cum, or if I want them all to fill your ass. You know I still have that plug hidden in my desk. The big green one you like so much. I’d be able to seal you up. Make you keep all that cum in your ass for the rest of the day.” 

“Ge-” 

“Shhhh. No talking,” George reminded him. Aaron sniffled. He was so close. So very close. George pressed his fingers a little more firmly against Aaron’s wet hole, then pulled them away and placed his hand back on Aaron’s thigh. He went back to his report as if Aaron wasn’t even there. The boy wiggled and shifted, all poor attempts to get George’s attention. When that didn’t work, he made the tiniest little noises, but still, George didn’t say anything. He knew how to play this game. George had the winning hand and Aaron was just about ready to fold. 

“Geor-” 

“No.” 

“Bu-” 

“No, Aaron. Be quiet.” 

There was a short pause, then the breaking point. 

“Daddy, please.” 

George threw the report aside, not giving a shit about where it landed and grabbed Aaron’s head for a deep kiss as he rolled his hips with a new purpose. Aaron cried out with joy against George's mouth. Their kiss was sloppy, but still so fucking perfect. Aaron broke away first, shaking his head. 

“Please. Please, you said-” 

“Say it again.” 

“Please,” Aaron begged. God, he sounded so sweet, so fucking perfect. “Daddy, please. I need...” He trailed off. 

“Need what?” Goerge wondered as he gently took Aaron’s hips in his hands and forced him down. There was a cleverly hidden threat. Aaron quickly understood and let the floodgates open. 

“I need you to fuck me until I can’t think anymore. I need you to fuck me until I walk funny. Please. Please, Daddy. Make me forget anything else. Take care of me. Please. Please, I’ll be good,” Aaron pleaded, the words spilling out of his mouth easier than before. 

“You’re already a good boy,” George assured him. He lifted Aaron completely off his cock. Aaron let out a noise of betrayal as George pushed him to his feet, but Aaron’s tone quickly changed when Geroge stood up and forced him to bend over the desk. George sank his cock back into Aaron’s body, pushing in deep and starting a brutal pace that sent Aaron into the desk with each thrust of his hips. Aaron grabbed onto the wooden edge of the desk for dear life, gasping for more. Begging his daddy to keep going. George refused to disappoint him. He leaned forward to kiss and bite at the back of Aaron’s neck, letting Aaron hear his own groans as their bodies moved together. 

“Love you,” Aaron said softly between moans. George melted at the sweet words, kissing Aaron’s shoulder softly in comparison to the way his hips were moving. 

“I love you too. My sweet boy. My adorable Aaron.” 

“Sexy,” Aaron protested, turning his face to the side to pout. It didn’t work so well with how blissed out his face was, but George still loved the look. He kissed Aaron’s cheek. 

“My sexy adorable Aaron,” he corrected before dripping sweet and sinful words into Aaron’s ears. “Talk to me then, baby. Tell me how much you love my cock. Show me how sexy you can be.”

“I love it,” Aaron quickly replied, so very eager to please. “I love your cock so much. Please Ge-Daddy please.” 

“Oh, I know you can do better than that.” 

Aaron forced his hips back in time with George’s thrusts, earning a deep groan that came straight from deep inside George’s chest. 

“So deep,” Aaron said, sounding breathless. “You’re fucking me so deep. An-and-fuck it feels so fucking good and...Daddy, I can’t. I can’t. I just wanna cum. Please? Please let me cum now!” 

“Don’t worry baby. You will. I’ll make sure of it,” George promised. “Just keep your hands where they are.” He tore one of his hands off Aaron’s hips. It made it slightly difficult for him to thrust as hard, but it was worth it for the loud cry Aaron made when George’s fingers slide between his chest and the wood to pinch at his nipple. 

“Daddy-Daddy, please! Please, touch my cock. Please.” 

“No. You can come like this. We both know you can,” George declared, shifting his hips just right so his cock dragged against that perfect sweet spot inside Aaron. Aaron’s cries grew louder and George was thankful for his soundproof office. It paid to be a top-notch lawyer. His fingers kept working Aaron’s nipples, switching from one then the other back and forth as he kept his hips moving at a steady rate. He could feel the sweat collecting along his shoulder blades and across his forehead. The sound of his own heart was pounding in his ears, but all he could focus on was making sure Aaron reached his orgasm. He felt his boy start to tighten up, and this time George didn’t stop. Instead, he doubled his efforts, pushing Aaron closer and closer towards his peak. 

Aaron let out a choked off groan as he was finally allowed to tip over the edge. His body went tight like a vine before melting completely. His grip on the desk vanished as he collapsed against the surface. George pulled his hand out, returning to Aaron’s hips. He slowed his thrusts to a steady, slow grind, pressing his cock deep and dragging it back out just slow enough for him to feel the drag yet still fast enough to rock Aaron. It only took a few more passes before his own orgasm started to creep up his spine. He gave a few quick thrusts just as the feeling expanded to fill every fibre of his body. George sank in deep, making sure Aaron felt him releasing inside. Aaron let out a loud moan, lifting his hips and pushing back into Goerge’s cock. 

“Yessss,” Aaron hissed happily. “Finally.” 

George chuckled, gulping down deep breaths of air as his muscles went slack. He removed his hands, though he stayed inside his boy for now. He let his hands and fingers roam over Aaron’s body. They rubbed at his shoulders to take care of any leftover tension before dancing up and down Aaron’s sides until his boy started to wiggle away from the light tickles. 

“I love you,” George whispered, slowly stepping back. 

“Wait!” Aaron quickly protested. George immediately froze. Concern shot up into his chest. “The plug...do you really still have it?” 

“I do,” he answered. 

“I want it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

“Aaron-” 

“Please, Daddy. Please keep me filled,” Aaron begged, rolling his hips to fuck himself on George’s soft cock. The pleasure was too much too soon, but Goerge loved it all the same and encouraged his boy to keep moving for a little longer before giving his ass a firm tap. 

“Alright. If you want it so badly, I’ll get it,” he agreed. It wasn’t easier to reach into the drawers and stay connected with Aaron, but they managed by working together. George grabbed the lube and prepared the toy, kissing Aaron’s cheek as he slid his cock out and inserted the large green plug in his place. Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut as the toy sank inside him. A happy, satisfied look appeared on his face when the base of the toy pressed against his cheeks. 

“Sweet boy,” George declared, reaching into the drawer for a towel for clean up. He wiped Aaron off first then himself. Aaron slowly leaned up off the desk and reached for his shirt. He suddenly stopped and turned around, reaching for Goerge’s hands instead. George rolled his eyes lovingly before kissing Aaron’s forehead and buttoning up his shirt for him while Aaron pulled up his pants and zipped them up. He gently grabbed Aaron’s cheek and pulled him in for a slow, soft kiss. 

“You did so great.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron replied. “I love you so much.” 

“I know,” he teased before sitting back in his chair. Aaron climbed into his lap, curling up with his head on George’s shoulder and his feet over the arm of the chair. George wrapped his arms around Aaron and shut his eyes, enjoying their tender moment. 

“You know,” Aaron broke the silence after a while. “Lafayette did joke about your lap being my throne and I’m starting to agree.” George chuckled at the words. 

“So I was made for you to sit on?” 

“Yes.” 

Aaron softly kissed his cheek and George held him tighter. 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
